Icha Icha Paridise: Lust Under The Moonlight
by Chubbyboy91
Summary: Naruto has returned from three years of training and reunites with old friends and has an unexpected evening with one of them.


-1Icha Icha Paradise: Lust under the Moonlight

"After 3 years it feels good to finally be back!" Naruto said as he looked over Konoha.

Naruto just came back from training with Jiraiya, was anxious to see everyone.

'I wonder if I'll even recognize anyone.' Naruto thought as he walked along the streets looking for a familiar face.

He continued walking for a while until he squinted his eyes to see in the distance and saw a girl reading. Long, beautiful, blue hair, soft, white skin and beautiful white eyes.

"Hinata is that you?" Naruto called out.

Hinata looked up from her book noticing her name being called but she couldn't remember the voice.

She saw a boy running in a orange jumpsuit towards her and she instantly remembered.

"Na-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yep that's you alright. How have you been?" Naruto asked hugging his old friend.

Hinata blushed a bright red.

"I-I-I've been fine…how about you? It's been a while." Hinata replied still glowing a bright red.

"That's good. I been-" Naruto was cut off as a huge white dog knocked him down.

"Akamaru get off Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he ran to meet his old buddy.

'This is Akamaru? I wonder if everyone else has grown this much' Naruto thought got up.

"How you been Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"I've been great. Everyone heard that your back. Let's go try to find everyone." Kiba grabbed Naruto's arm trying to drag him along.

"Yeah let's go, want to come-" Naruto turned to ask Hinata but she was gone.

"Well, what you waiting for? Lets go!" Kiba pulled on Naruto's on urging him to go.

'I wonder where she went? I'm sure I'll see her later.' Naruto thought as he finally gave in to Kiba's begging and they went on their way.

-X-

'Wow I can't believe how much everyone has grown.' Naruto thought as he made his way to his old apartment.

'Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Bushy Brow, Ino and Sakura…..I wonder where Hinata went to?' Naruto got to the door of his apartment and there was a note on the door.

"_Dear Naruto,_

_It was good seeing you, I know that Kiba wanted you to see everyone but when you finish with that you and I should spend some time together tonight and reconnect. I'll be waiting in Konoha park tonight that is, if you want to come you don't have to._

_Hinata_"

'I should go see her, I mean its been forever since we've talked.' Naruto thought as he unlocked his door and went into his apartment.

-X-

The sun was going down and the moon started to become visible in the sky.

Hinata stood at the park entrance waiting for Naruto.

'I hope he shows...he's still carefree as ever.' Hinata felt herself blushing at the thought of Naruto.

A few minutes later, Naruto came running up.

"Hey Hinata. Your looking good tonight." Naruto said.

"Th-Thank…you. Your…looking good too." Hinata replied.

"Well lets go, it's such a nice night for a walk." Naruto smiled.

"I….also…..ma-made us a picnic….I hope you don't mind." Hinata said pulling her hands from behind her back revealing a basket and a blanket.

"I haven't eaten anything all day…..thanks for this Hinata." Naruto replied.

"Shall we go?" Naruto said as grabbed Hinata's hand and they started their walk.

"O-Ok." Hinata stuttered.

-X-

The moon was now high in sky illuminating the night sky with the stars it shined throughout the entire village.

As they walked, Naruto told Hinata of all the stories that had happened to him over the 3 years he was gone.

"When Pervy sage found out it was a man that he had seduced that night he tried to her…or him I should say." Naruto said laughing.

Hinata giggled from his story.

"Lets lay out the blanket here." Naruto said as he grabbed it from Hinata and laid it out. He took off his shoes and sat down. Hinata did the same.

"This lake sure is beautiful." Naruto said as he gazed at the lake.

He turned back to Hinata.

"What about you Hinata? Has anything happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I been training real hard…tr-trying to be as good as you Naruto." Hinata replied.

"I still have a long way to go before I can be the best." Naruto rubbed his head.

"I-I always thought you were the best."

"Thanks Hinata."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and gazed deep into her eyes.

"Hinata I really missed you the most. When I was gone I thought of all the people who had really encouraged me to do better and I thought of you. You never once looked down on me even when we were kids. Thank you." Naruto hugged Hinata.

"Naruto…I….I-I love you." Hinata was finally to say, her face a bright red.

Naruto released his grip to look her in her eyes.

"I've loved you ever since we were kids…I always knew you would be the best despite what everyone else said…and I've never once lost these feelings that I had for you…when I'm around you I'm one of the happiest girls on earth…I just-" Naruto cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"Hinata…I've felt the same way about you…your so caring for others and sweet…I don't see how a man couldn't be happy with your love…you make being alive worth it…" Naruto replied keeping his eyes fixed on his love.

Naruto moved in again for another kiss, Hinata moved in as well their lips crashing together in passion. Their lips parted and Naruto moved down and removed her neckband revealing her bare neck. Naruto saw it and began licking and kissing around her neck.

"Naruto…we….we shouldn't do this…" Hinata moaned as Naruto continued to kiss and lick her neck.

Naruto raised up and looked into her eyes.

"Just relax…it's just you and me…no one will see us." Naruto assured her.

Naruto unzipped her jacket and began massaging her breast.

'Their so big….and soft I don't think I could ever get tired of these.' Naruto thought as his hands caressed her breast.

Naruto threw Hinata's jacket to the side and began to remove her shirt.

Naruto threw her shirt to the side revealing her big breast being held up by a black bra. Naruto took off his jacket and shirt and threw it to the side.

Hinata ran her hand across Naruto well built chest.

'His body is so hot…' Hinata thought as her hand scanned Naruto's body.

Naruto went back to kissing Hinata's neck and suddenly ran his tongue down the valley between her breast. He reached his arms behind her to unlatch the bra. The bra popped off and revealed Hinata in all her glory. Naruto could feel himself getting hard from Hinata's sexy body.

"Hinata your breast are wonderful." Naruto said in a deep tone.

"P-please don't say that…" Hinata replied blushing.

"It's true." Naruto started licking on her nipple.

Hinata moaned loudly as Naruto's tongue teased and tickled her nipple making it hard. Naruto move on to the other one and did the same. Naruto took his tongue down her stomach and got to her pants. He slowly pulled them down revealing her panties. Naruto could see her area soaking wet.

"N-Naruto please don't look." Hinata put her hands in front of her area.

"It's so beautiful Hinata." Naruto pulled his pants off.

'He's so big…' Hinata thought as she could feel herself getting even wetter than before.

Naruto moved Hinata's hands and pulled down her panties. Naruto went down and started licking on her area. Hinata moaned his name as his tongue continued to press against her button. He parted her folds and stuck a finger deep inside her.

"Naruto….that feels…..so good…" Hinata managed to get out between moans.

Naruto could feel her walls tighten on his finger so he inserted another. The started to pump them slowly in and out of Hinata. She arched back so that he could get better entry with his fingers. She could feel her climax coming, she moved in rhythm with Naruto fingers. Hinata let out a loud moan as her orgasm had come. Naruto stood up and pulled off his boxers revealing his manhood. Hinata seeing his manhood grabbed it and began to stroke it slowly.

"Hinata what-" Naruto couldn't finish what he was saying as the pleasure was too good.

"I want to make you feel good too…" Hinata slowly licked the tip of his manhood as she continued to stroke.

Naruto laid down on the ground and let Hinata continue. She put the tip into her mouth and slowly went down, moving her tongue in circles as she continued to slowly go down. She went to her limit and went back up almost slower than when she had went down. Hinata took it out of her mouth and put Naruto's manhood between her breast and began stroking his manhood with them.

"Do you like that?" Hinata said in a seductive tone.

Naruto could only grunt in approval as he could feel himself getting close to release.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he released himself.

Naruto regained his breath and climbed on top of Hinata.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked as he positioned himself at her forbidden area.

"Yes." Hinata replied.

Naruto slowly inserted himself inside of Hinata. She grabbed the back on his head tightly as he continued to go inside.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked with a look of concern.

"I'll be ok." Hinata smiled.

Naruto continued to push in feeling Hinata tighten around him. He slowly pulled it out and inserted again, getting a rhythm, Naruto started to pick up the pace with every stroke.

"Naruto…..Deeper! Faster! Yes!" Hinata yelled in ecstasy.

Naruto reacting to Hinata's commands did as he was told.

"Hinata!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto decided it was time to switch positions, so he got on his feet, lifted Hinata up and continued to rhythm.

"This….feels…..so….good!" Hinata moaned loudly.

Naruto could feel Hinata's walls tightening around his manhood as her climax was near, Naruto loving the feeling, speeded up his stroke even faster.

"Hinata….I'm coming…." Naruto moaned as he tried his best to hold it in.

They screamed each others names as they released in unison, their juices flowing together. Naruto put Hinata down and pulled out of her, then laid beside her their naked bodies glistening in the moonlight.

Naruto gazed deeply into Hinata's eyes and pulled her close.

"I love you Hinata." Naruto said.

"I love you too Naruto." Hinata replied.

Their lips met passionately and they fell asleep in each others arms, under the blanket of stars and moonlight.

A.N: Well that it for this one shot I hope you all enjoyed it…I'll be working on my other stories so be on the look out for those plz review this and tell me how I did..

~Chubby~


End file.
